Harry, student of the two sorceresses
by Chooch77
Summary: What if harry is found by two powerful sorceresses? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is another new chapter from harem lord with an idea that has never been done before. The idea of it is this:**

**Summary: What if an abused Harry was found by the immortal Sorceresses Morgana and Circe? What if he was taken in and trained by them to be the best wizard that he could be? What if Harry became a Grey? Harry/harem. Darker!Powerful!Harry**

**Warnings: Abuse, torture, gore, violence, innuendo, cussing**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Universe or Harry Potter storyline (includes characters and moves). I do, however, own any characters that I create as well as any moves or abilities that I create. **

**Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Harry scowled as he was forced out of the house for the second time that week. He was expected to find somewhere to live whenever this happened so he wouldn't get in trouble with anyone.

The last time that someone had found out was when a police officer came to their house and then left thinking that he was a lying delinquent. Harry was not sure what happened in between the time that he was in there, but he was sure that was something that he did not want to repeat.

No, he was just going to have to deal with this on his own again.

Harry found his hiding spot that he had made out of some of the good garbage cans that he had found outside.

He had elevated his sleeping area by using a rope just enough so that animals couldn't get in it and that tree critters couldn't get in either.

He had picked a spot inside the forest a bit so that he would be able to hide from anyone that would come through, and no one would be able to find him, this was more a home than the Dursleys were, Harry thought.

Unknown to him, that thought caused the wards at Privett Drive to fall down with no one to know as they would not know because there was no monitor for them.

The only reason that anyone would know there was a ward in there was if they would have been in the area to absorb some of the remaining magical residue that was in the area.

But, as there was no solid witch or wizard in the area, Harry absorbed all of the magic that had been put into the wards over the years.

Harry gave a silent scream of agony as all of the power suddenly rushed into him with no warning.

Harry's last sight before he passed out was two women suddenly appearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgana le Fay and Circe had both picked up on the magical power output that had just happened.

They entered the area at the same time and saw a boy in a sleeping bag hung from a tree.

They then looked at each other.

"You felt that too?" Morgana asked Circe.

The green eyed beauty nodded and said, "I did, I feel some residue from some wards in the area, the boy must have absorbed all of the wards without any knowledge of what was going on."

Morgana winced, she had made that mistake once with the wards in Merlin's house, and it caused her to pass out from the extreme pain.

"I think that we should read his memory to make sure of what happened." Morgana said.

Circe nodded and both put their hands on his head and their eyes suddenly glowed with power as the two powerful women went inside of the kid's mind.

They came out five minutes later. Both of them were pissed at what they saw.

They had seen the methodical beating and tearing down of Harry, as well as the events that had led to this point. They had even seen the wards being erected.

"That kid is going to be one of the most magically powerful people that have ever existed." Morgana said.

She had ran through some measurements in her head and seen that the amount of power that was charging the wards was equal to Nicholas Flamel, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Grindewald put together.

"If we hadn't come here, he would have been a time bomb just waiting to occur." Circe concurred.

"I think that in the most literal sense, if he ever overloaded his magic, he would be like an atomic bomb." Morgana said.

It's kind of funny that one of the ancient sorceresses keep up on the times when the wizards of the day were so far behind with it.

"I think that we should take him in and train him." Circe said as she looked down at the little kid.

Morgana looked at him and agreed. With that much power in him and no control, it was just an accident waiting to happen, especially with what she had seen throughout the years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up a few hours later and realized that he was seeing clearly without his glasses.

After he noticed that fact, he realized that he was in an unfamiliar area and the forest wasn't anywhere insight.

Reflexes honed by years of abuse shot him straight up out of his bed. Harry looked around the unfamiliar settings and he looked closely at all of the weapons and gold that decorated the walls.

"I see that you are up." A feminine voice sounded.

Harry looked up and saw what had to be two of the most beautiful women of all time.

The first one had blue hair and green eyes. She stood at seven feet and wore a very sexy dress that was slitted down the side. She had a fair complexion of skin.

The second woman had black hair and green eyes. She stood at around the same height and wore an extremely sexy cocktail dress that had a similar slit down it. She too, had a very fair skin complexion.

Harry blushed and looked away.

The two women saw that and looked amused, so young and he was already mature enough to recognize beauty.

The two women then got a very dastardly gleam in their eyes as they sat down next to him.

Circe started caressing his head while Morgana put him in her lap.

"Poor baby, having to grow up so quickly," Morgana cooed straight into his ear.

Harry blushed even harder.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" Harry asked in rapid succession.

The two women giggled at the rapid fire questions that they had gotten.

"My name is Circe," The first woman introduced.

"I'm Morgana Le Fay," Morgana introduced herself as.

Harry blinked as he looked at the two of them and waited for his next questions to be answered.

"We found you in the forest after we detected a strong magical ward breaking and then felt a very powerful magical aura." Morgana explained.

"Magic doesn't exist, though," Harry protested.

Circe snickered and said, "How do you explain all of the weird things that happened to you? Also, do you honestly expect the Dursleys to tell you about anything that they qualify as abnormal?"

Harry was struck by a thought at that moment. "How do you know about that?"

Morgana looked a bit sad at that moment and said, "We had to look through your memories to figure out who you were and why you suddenly had enough powerful magic to get on our radar, not even Dumbledore and Voldemort put together could do that."

Harry looked a bit miffed about the fact that they looked in his memories, but he realized that they had a valid reason at the time that they did it.

He then realized something.

"Is that why I'm remembering everything so clearly?" He asked.

The two women grew completely serious and nodded, "It's what happens when we use our spell to look in people's minds." Circe said.

"Will it grow clearer every time that we do this, or do we have to do this once and only once?" Harry asked, as he felt that some of his memories that he wanted to know about were still very fuzzy.

"It will grow clearer if we allow you to access it at the same exact time, however, we want to teach you how to do that, among other things," Morgana said.

"Why do you want to do that?" Harry asked.

"Both of us have been blessed by Hecate and asked her opinion after we found you, this was the path that she had chosen for us," Circe stated.

"Besides that, without proper training, you will end up killing everyone in a small country if you are not careful." Morgana finished for Circe.

Harry looked stricken at that thought and then grew serious.

"What do we have to do to fix this, and how much training will I need?" Harry asked.

The two women looked at each other and smiled, they had certainly gotten an eager one to train.

**Done!**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with another chapter to my Harry Potter Fanfiction that I created. I wasn't going to do one this fast, but there were so many reviews for me to write this that I just couldn't deny it. This must be the fastest that I have ever gotten reviews like this. Thank you for your support!**

**Everything is the same as the last chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up that morning.

It had been three years since he had been taken in by Morgana and Circe, and what a three years it was.

They had found out that Harry was a once in a lifetime prodigy when it came to using his magic. He was slow with plenty of stuff, but overall, Harry was progressing faster than most wizards ever did in ten years.

Plus, since he had been training with Morgana and Circe, he had been taught about the different types of magicks, their counters, and how to use them. He was pretty much a jack-of-all-trades with his skill set.

He was also pretty fast with his spells, as he had put months of work into his spell casting.

He had a lesson that he had taken to heart. 'It doesn't matter how good a spell is if you can't cast it before your opponent kills you.'

Morgana and Circe had also taught him stuff other than just magic. He had been taught etiquette and finesse due to his place in wizarding society and the abilities that he had. They would likely attract the attention of some higher up people that it would be better not to anger.

Harry had also changed.

He now had long, wild, untamed hair that was in a ponytail. He was also extremely tall for his age. He wore mostly black muscle shirts underneath his robe so that he would be able to move easily. He also wore running shoes and sweat pants. His opinion was that it did not matter how fast you could move or how comfortable clothes were if you could not move in them to the full ability.

He had also changed mentally. He no longer had the meek and shy mental state that he had before he was taken in. He was now a spitfire in every sense of the word. He would also flirt with the two women who he regarded as his teachers. He regarded everything in his surroundings as a tool to be used. These were things that were driven through to him whenever he was younger and there was no way that he was giving any of them up.

Harry was now ten. He was also being taken on the first crime that his parents were going on since they had gotten him.

It was time that they tested how he did against the super heroes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The monitor was going crazy. There was a crime spree in Madonna, California and it just wasn't stopping. Nobody had died, but there was enough money stolen to power a small country or buy one for that matter.

J'onn had put Green Arrow, Flash, Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Fire & Ice, Supergirl, Stargirl, and Huntress on the task.

That was why the heroes were now on a block that looked untouched, but there was where the crimes had occurred.

The league walked into the area and was immediately was teleported away from the area into a dessert.

Flash got up off the ground and was the first to see the three people, the two women and a kid.

"Circe, what are you doing here?" Wonder Woman asked as she got up off the ground.

"I'm here to give my student his first taste of a real magic fight." Circe replied with a sneer.

Wonder Woman looked taken aback before she saw the boy that was with Circe and Morgana.

She actually blushed; the kid was going to be really handsome whenever he was older.

Wonder Woman looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one that was blushing. Zatanna and huntresses had big blushes on their faces and the rest of the women had small blushes on their face as they looked at him.

Morgana and Circe both raised their hands in an exaggerated manner and disappeared.

Harry yawned before he took his staff out of who knows where.

"I really don't want to do this right now, but, I really want to test myself to see where I am at." He said with another yawn.

The Flash was the first to act.

He ran at Harry as fast as he could, only to trip over a garden snake and smash into Harry's awaiting elbow.

The Flash's nose was broken and he was knocked out before he even got to the ground.

Green Arrow shot several concussive arrows at Harry. Harry just flicked his staff and the arrows all were propelled back at him.

The Arrow dodged his arrows and immediately sent a grenade arrow at Harry.

Harry held it in place in midair and wasn't expecting it to explode.

He was blown back by the force and shot to the ground.

Harry saw a star bolt coming at him and immediately rolled out of the way and used the momentum to push himself up before he would be him.

He had to dodge again as Zatanna had fired a magic shot at him that he did not want to know what it did.

He ducked out of the way of Wonder Woman's lasso and caught it around his staff.

Harry activated one of the runes that he had placed around his staff and watched as a jolt of electricity shot out toward Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman was shocked by the unexpected jolt and forced to let go of her lasso.

Harry immediately used the lasso to tie up Green Arrow who was about to fire another volley of arrows.

He then saw that the Huntress was trying to sneak up on him. It was a good attempt, but not good enough that it wouldn't be able to be avoided by him.

Harry grabbed her around her waist and tossed her away at Wonder Woman.

Harry didn't have time to see whether or not the attack worked as Supergirl attempted to hit him.

Keyword there was the word attempted.

Harry infused himself with magic in order to heighten his strength and grabbed her foot as she went past him.

He spun her around until he felt that he had a good velocity, and then he tossed her into Zatanna, who had just gotten done with a long chant that would have been sure to finish him.

Harry cursed his luck as he saw that Stargirl was the next to attack him.

She had picked up a mace and swung it straight into him with a hit that he couldn't avoid.

Stargirl was momentarily concerned that she had killed him before she saw that he had dissipated into thin air.

Harry bashed into Zatanna and took her out in a single hit, knocking her unconscious and stopping her from injuring him.

Harry inwardly sighed, there was no chance that he would go down easily now.

He looked around and saw that three of the heroes were out and that was when he noticed the ship that was coming down to the Earth.

"I see that you have called reinforcements," Harry muttered.

He then started disapparating.

"Till next time, Justice League," Harry called out as he vanished completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did well," Circe complimented him as he came back into the area.

"Thanks, I still need some training though, the only reason I won was because they overestimated themselves and underestimated me." Harry said.

"True," Morgana agreed, "and Zatanna almost got you with that attack."

"Wait till the heroines see what I left with them." Harry snickered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heroines that woke up felt something strange in their cleavage.

They all looked inside of their cleavage and saw a sheet of paper.

They all read it at that point.

_Dear Girls, (It said individual name)_

_Thank you for the wonderful time. It was extremely funny watching you all try to hit on me. I must admit, I did not suspect that you would be so forward with your intentions. Call the number written underneath if you want another date._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

The girls all screamed at that.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
